


Divided we fall

by DarkImprtr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: Пока мы еще живы...





	

— Ну что, доволен?

Стив далеко не слабак, но даже его пронимает, когда Тони наваливается всем весом закованного в броню тела, прижимая к стене.

Стив пытается вдохнуть. Бесполезно — ошеломляющая, невыносимая близость Тони выбивает из колеи, не оставляя шансов сомнениям и недомолвкам. Запахи пороха, крови и смерти бьют в ноздри, но Стив словно не замечает — потому что другие запахи всплывают из глубин памяти, затмевая собой запреты, опасность и риск.

Табак и ментол. Тони курит крайне редко (сейчас, наверное, чаще, чем обычно), но зарываться лицом во влажные после душа волосы, вдыхая смешанный резкий аромат — отдельный фетиш.

Корица и мята. Мята кружит голову, корица добавляет остроты, а ведь есть еще грейпфрут, и сандаловое дерево, и пряности — Стив не мог даже подумать, что Тони окажется столь консервативен в выборе парфюма (теперь, скорее всего, для него это уже не столь принципиальный вопрос).

Виски, клюква и секс. Первый их раз на прошлое Рождество, индейка с клюквенным сиропом в исполнении команды, вкус виски на губах Тони, захмелевшего достаточно, чтобы, наконец, решиться на разговор, вернее, разговора у них толком и не получилось, Стив сам хотел и ждал, столько времени хотел и ждал. Клюква, виски — и не похожий ни на что, терпкий, будоражащий запах секса, в ту ночь тормоза слетели напрочь у них обоих, и, кажется, так и не встали на место.

Когда-то Стив думал, что нет силы, способной их разлучить…

До тех пор, пока этой силой не стал он сам.

— Добился своего? — Тони рядом, близко, и кровоточащие царапины на его лице видеть становится просто невыносимо.

Почему нельзя обернуть время вспять?

— Почти, — Стив не знает, что он сейчас больше — концентрированная злость или не менее концентрированная похоть. Ему гораздо проще списывать все на физиологию, чем признать, насколько сильно он истосковался. — Какого хрена ты творишь?

— И правда, — Тони перехватывает его запястья одной рукой, вжимает в стену над головой. Срывает с себя шлем, отбрасывает в сторону, и Стив сглатывает, видя в его глазах отражение себя самого. — Мы с тобой, Кэп, все точки над «i» еще не расставили.

Колено в металлическом панцире упирается в стену между ног, Тони придвигается еще ближе, и Стив проклинает изнывающее от нехватки прикосновений тело.

— Серьезно? — он чувствует на своих губах горячий срывающийся вздох, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а открыв их вновь, тонет в безумии темного бездонного взгляда напротив.

И говорит, уже практически не осознавая, что именно:

— Я хочу тебя.

Он словно слышит себя со стороны, осознавая, насколько отчаянно и беспомощно это звучит сейчас, в десятке метров от войны.

Хватка на запястьях становится мертвой, горячее дыхание на шее сменяется влажными, щекочущими касаниями губ и языка, а грохот взрывов, свист пуль и полная, абсолютная безнадега отодвигаются на второй план, оставляя в мире Стива место только для двоих.

Тони вжимает его в стену собой, сдирает маску — та отправляется вслед за шлемом — прикусывает кожу на шее, подбородке, мочку уха, прослеживает языком ускоряющийся пульс, вынуждая Стива подставляться, но — пока еще — не скулить.

— Я знаю, — жаркий шепот в ухо, хватка на запястьях исчезает, Тони вздергивает его над землей, удерживая обеими руками под задницу. Пальцы в металлических перчатках царапают костюм, стаскивая со Стива штаны, и он совершенно не против, он сейчас занят другим, не мене важным делом — вылизывает Тони шею, обнимает за плечи, пока еще он способен хоть на какие-то активные действия, пока еще они оба способны держать себя в узде. Стив слетал с катушек всякий раз, когда ему перепадало счастье почувствовать себя слабее, и ничего не мог поделать с диким, неуемным желанием отдаваться и отдавать.

Когда-то все это было только для Тони.

Но еще раньше Стив отдал себя войне — и теперь она пришла за законной добычей.

— Давай, Кэп, — Тони сбрасывает перчатки и помогает ему выпутаться из одной штанины. Вторая так и остается болтаться мешающей ненужной тряпкой, но на это плевать, на это попросту не хочется отвлекаться сейчас, когда у них так катастрофически мало времени, а в висках стучит, разгоняя все связные мысли, одно-единственное безудержное «хочу». — Ты же, как всегда, знаешь, что делать, да?

Стив с трудом соображает, пока Тони остервенело терзает поцелуями его шею, жадно шарит по телу руками, но механическая память не раз спасала его в бою — спасет и сейчас. В броне Тони есть существенный плюс, всю прелесть которого Стив оценил только когда им впервые приспичило потрахаться на поле боя. Закрывающая пах пластина, громыхая, катится по земле, Тони поднимает его, прижимая к стене, и Стив обхватывает его ногами за пояс, чувствуя всем телом прохладную гладкость костюма и уверенные, собственнические прикосновения горячих рук и губ.

Когда Тони входит в него, раскрывает собой, тяжело, туго, практически насухую, не принимая в расчет слюну, которая сохнет еще на пальцах, Стив сдавленно стонет сквозь зубы. Все это время у него никого не было, и откуда-то берется уверенность, что и у Тони тоже.

Он успел забыть, как это хорошо — быть с кем-то. С Тони.

У них на повестке дня война и чья-то смерть, но, черт бы все побрал, друг без друга они уже не могут.

— Стив… — Тони дышит прерывисто, с хрипом, утыкается лицом в плечо, до боли вцепившись в бедра. — Я соскучился, блядь, как же я соскучился…

— Тони… — Стив откидывает голову, ударяется затылком о стену и закрывает глаза. — Я тоже… Давай же, ну!

Тони Старк не из тех, кто нуждается в понуканиях.

Тони Старк из тех, кто знает, чего хочет, и всегда добивается своего.

Тони Старк из тех, кто никогда не отступается от своих идеалов, даже если отстаивать их приходится в одиночку.

Тони Старк из тех, с кем Стив Роджерс готов делить если не все, то очень многое.

Дом. Сон. Постель. Бой.

Горечь победы.

Саму жизнь.

И, наверное, смерть.

Тони скользит губами по линии челюсти, с легкостью удерживает его на весу, трахает, постепенно наращивая темп, все глубже, Стив проезжается членом по броне, и вскоре ему становится плевать на всё и всех, он знает, они не остановятся, даже если сюда сбежится вся Гидра с Красным Черепом во главе. Не смогут и, наверное, это к лучшему.

Он намерен получить все до капли.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — шепот почти на грани слышимости, но Стива все равно обдает жаром, словно Тони в голос декламирует самые невообразимые пошлости, на которые способен его гениальный изобретательный мозг. — Пожалуйста…

Стив сам тянется к нему, касается губами губ, сперва несмело, будто сомневаясь, однако Тони его сомнений, очевидно, не разделяет, целует напористо, сладко, почти больно.

Стив не помнит, когда они вообще в последний раз целовались. Проклятье, да он не помнит даже того, когда они в последний раз были близки.

Это важно…

Но гораздо важнее другое – то, что он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет забыть.

Вкус губ Тони, обветренных, жестких, Тони целует грубо, зло, но с такой жаждой и страстью, что невозможно не поддаться и не позволить вести себя дальше, за грань.

Голос Тони, хриплый, низкий, он очень редко, будучи сверху, показывает истинные эмоции, и Стив старается за двоих. Как сейчас — стонет, царапая гладкий металл брони обломанными ногтями, прижимается теснее, подается навстречу, откликаясь всем телом на каждое прикосновение, с легкостью и даже удовольствием пуская в расход остатки разума.

— Получил, что хотел? — Тони почти рычит, втрахивая его в стену, он больше не сдерживается, он силен, черт побери, пусть физически только в костюме, но всегда, безоговорочно и несомненно Тони Старк силен духом, и Стиву достаточно этого, чтобы терять голову и отвечать на его поцелуи с той же жадностью, что и всегда, тысячи раз до этого, но, возможно, уже никогда — после.

— Сейчас — да, — вскрикнув, Стив откидывается спиной на стену, им обоим нужно уже совсем немного, пара движений, пара фраз и всего несколько общих на двоих вдохов и выдохов. Крупица, ничтожная и мелкая, но, черт, какая же необходимая.

Тони срывается в неровный, бешеный темп, стискивает закованными в броню пальцами бедра, часто, поверхностно дышит, взглядом пронимая до печенок. В нем смешалось, сплелось всё — боль, ненависть, шок, обида, непонимание, надежда.

Страх.

Стив уверен, Тони ничего не боится, но, выходит, этой уверенности грош цена?

— Чего ты боишься? — хрипит он, член пульсирует, в паху тянет предвкушающе, остро, но вопреки физиологии разрядки он не желает.

Ведь тогда все закончится.

Руки Тони на его теле. Чувствовать их тепло и дальше, всегда Стиву хочется в тысячи раз больше, чем победить в этой чертовой, не нужной уже никому войне.

Взгляд Тони. Болезненный, пьяный, ждущий — чего-то. Чего? Они оба зашли слишком далеко, чтобы давать заднюю.

Близость — неподдельная, искренняя, настоящая, ему просто необходима хотя бы капля чего-то настоящего в этом нескончаемом водовороте грязи и лжи.

Близость — возможно, в последний раз. Уже спустя какие-то жалкие минуты они выйдут на поле боя, чтобы убить друг друга.

Его выбрасывает в оргазм, иссушающий и яркий, Стив запрокидывает голову, сжимает зубы, выстрелы, взрывы, крики, шум — все сливается в один неясный гул, в ушах закладывает, шею пронзает острой болью, похоже, Тони в порыве чувств пустил в ход зубы, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что они снова, лишь на мгновения, но вновь стали единым целым.

Стиву кажется, что он слышит стук сердца Тони даже через броню.

Времени на то, чтобы как следует отдышаться, у них уже не осталось.

— Чего я боюсь? Не знаю, — Тони опускает его на землю, отступает, смотрит в сторону, давая возможность привести себя в порядок. — Может, того, что ты попробуешь сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме обвинений меня во всех своих бедах, а я не найдусь, как на это отреагировать?

— Что… — порой его бывает очень сложно понять. — Что мне сделать, Тони?

Тони разворачивается, поднимает валяющиеся на земле шлем и перчатки и идет прочь.

Привалившись спиной к стене и сглатывая густую, вязкую слюну, Стив смотрит ему вслед. Он знает, что будет дальше. И готов выть и кататься по земле, если это хоть немного облегчит боль.

От железной хватки на бедрах не останется и следа. Искусанные, опухшие губы перестанут кровоточить и приобретут нормальный вид. Тело перестанет ныть, требуя еще и еще, и он окончательно зачерствеет, обреченно считая, что так тому и быть.

Попробовать не любить тебя? Что я еще могу сделать.

Тони оборачивается, поднимает лицевую панель.

— Неверный ответ, Кэп, — тоска в его взгляде почти осязаема. — Все можно изменить. Пока мы еще живы.

Стив молчит. Перед глазами стелется мутная влажная дымка, и жить как раз не хочется, но сказать об этом — значит, признать свою слабость, верно?

— Скоро это изменится, — Стив не узнает собственный голос.

— Я… — Тони судорожно, резко вздыхает, отворачивается, бросает через плечо: — Я не смогу тебя убить, Стив. И блефовать тоже не собираюсь.

— И что мне делать? — вновь спрашивает Стив, чувствуя себя заезженной виниловой пластинкой, которую давно пора выбросить на помойку.

Тони смотрит в ответ, наверное, целую вечность, а потом вдруг идет обратно, и Стив инстинктивно, а может, и вполне обдуманно подается ему навстречу.

Они останавливаются одновременно, в шаге друг от друга, но сделать этот шаг не позволяет — что-то, Стив не знает, гордость это, глупость или все вместе, но продолжает стоять, глядя на Тони и тщетно пытаясь полноценно вдохнуть.

Голос Тони звучит глухо, в нем отчетливо слышно все — и боль, и ненависть, и шок, и обида, и непонимание, и страх, но отчетливее всего — надежда.

Надежда. Единственное, что помогает им обоим не сойти с ума.

— Пока мы еще живы, Стив, — Тони снимает перчатку. Скользит пальцами по его лицу, стирая грязь, пепел, соль, Стив тянется за его рукой, и ее тепло согревает, как он думал, окончательно заледеневшее сердце. — Мы можем попробовать не умереть. На одной стороне.


End file.
